


The Ashes of Roses

by LunaRossa



Category: The Thorn Birds - Colleen McCullough
Genre: M/M, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRossa/pseuds/LunaRossa
Summary: 德罗海达的八月，燎原的野火，玫瑰的灰烬。设定是二战结束后，詹斯回到德罗海达的故事





	The Ashes of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colleen McCullough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Colleen+McCullough).

0

**德罗海达的八月，燎原的野火，玫瑰的灰烬。**

1

“你还记得吗？”詹斯突然问道，“德罗海达的那场大火。那个时候我们都还年幼。时隔多年，我已不记得都发生了些什么——只知道它带走了父亲，还有斯图尔特。”

詹斯这样发问的时候，他和帕西正在德罗海达庄园的日光下并排闲适地散着步。帕西的伤已经痊愈，却留下了该死的后遗症，走起路来有不明显的不协调，因此搀扶他的时候詹斯得格外小心。他的一条手臂紧紧搂住帕西的脊背，手则搭在他的腰侧。这是个十分亲密的动作，某种意义上来说甚至超过了一般男人们被允许的程度，而詹斯自己也意识到了。但他不在乎。他知道帕西也不在乎。

几日前，当他带着胜利的荣光离开战场，搭上回程的航班时，对故乡的思念才迟钝地从他的内心深处踊跃而出。他思念历经磨难的德罗海达庄园——而眼下正是玫瑰花盛开的季节，他几乎可以想象到挣脱了萧条时代的家园该是如何富饶与美丽。

同样的，詹斯也思念着自己的亲人们。离他上一次回家已是四年有余，他迫不及待想要看看梅吉——他敬爱的，如同母亲般的姐姐——都发生了哪些变化。而他也并不否认，他是多么希望在回到庄园后，见到的第一个人是他的帕西：上帝啊，天知道他和帕西竟然已经分开整整四年了。

在鲍勃中弹身亡，帕西负伤退役后，詹斯就成了军队里的一个孤独的影子。也许是人们习惯了他和帕西出双入对的情景，后来总有人打趣独身的詹斯，说他变了，他问是什么变化却又说不上来。夜里他躺在床上，再想起时，多半会觉得十分有趣，剩下的情绪则是混着苦楚的思念。他仍旧记得溅在半空的鲜血，钉入帕西体内的子弹仿佛击穿了他的每一个完好的细胞，让他至今依然会在回想起时痛彻心扉。

原先詹斯并不明白在与帕西共处时，时而泛上心头的情感究竟是什么——他只知道那种强烈的情感让他兴奋又恐惧。

他知道帕西是他的双生，是他的骨中骨，血中血，他们生来便在一起，这是从命里带出来的缘分。他与帕西曾经一同在枪林弹雨中出生入死——那是他们还在一起时。那时他们总会相互偎依，抓紧任何的空余去营地四周的原野上散步，偶尔也会在夜里抚慰对方。即便詹斯单纯地认为那种感觉很好，但也不会天真到以为那只纯粹是一种生理上的愉悦——如果换做是他和鲍勃这么做——拜托，还是算了吧。他知道帕西也会这样想的。

他猜测他爱帕西；少年人的心却不明白什么是爱，因而詹斯不敢轻易表明。血与火结出的情谊凌驾于友情与亲情之上，让詹斯明白帕西是他灵魂无法割舍的另一部分，它的沉重却让他不敢轻易言爱。

直到帕西离开。

往后的四年里，詹斯也曾遭遇过致命的危机，那些经历给他的身体留下了数不清的，结了痂的疤痕，磨去了他脸庞上少年人的稚气；有时他看着镜子里的自己，都不敢相信那张冷峻而严肃的面孔竟然属于一个21岁的青年。

他曾经因为敌军的埋伏而中弹倒在战壕中，军医找到他时他已经奄奄一息，鲜血浸透了身下的土壤。那时没有人以为詹斯还能活得下来，事实上就连他自己也是这样认为的。

当他遍体鳞伤地躺在战壕里的时候，他的眼前不断地闪过自己短暂而匮乏的一生；他想起梅吉，想起史密斯太太，他知道自己的死会让她们悲痛欲绝。他想起菲时，心中充满的已不再是对她冷漠的憎恨，只剩下一种无言的怜悯。

当我是为祖国奉献了自我的时候，生命的终结并没有什么值得可惜的，他这样想着。唯独有一件遗憾终身的事情，让他在临到上帝门前时仍旧感到愧疚难安。

“我以为我至少可以亲口告诉你。帕西。”

“我很抱歉。”

当汽笛声把詹斯从深思中惊醒的时候，他环顾了一圈，才意识到自己已经到达了基兰博。四处是荒凉而寂静的，他是近一个月来罕见的访客。但在他即将踏上月台的时候，他注意到自己并不是车站里唯一的一个人。帕西倚在长椅的扶手上，一串闪亮的车钥匙悬在他的右手指间。他垂着头，像是睡着了。

詹斯并没有告诉别人关于他归来的讯息，只在两天前发过一则简短的电报给德罗海达的帕西。他告诉他他思念着他，只是四年的战争生活几乎要磨光了他对生活的热情，眼下他只想在回到德罗海达庄园的时候得到来自帕西的第一个拥抱。电报中没有提到他的航班与列车，他知道基兰博离德罗海达究竟有多远。

或许是他们之间真的存在某种微妙的联系，在詹斯踏上月台的那一刻，帕西的指尖动了动，他慢慢睁开了眼睛。他定定地看着站在不远处风尘苦旅归来的詹斯，微笑起来，露出雪白的牙齿。

“好久不见了，詹斯。”

2

詹斯并不是一个迟钝的人。他意识到了在时隔多年，他荣归故里以后帕西的疏离。他知道帕西一向沉默寡言，但至少在四年前的时候他在提到军旅生活时总会滔滔不绝。但如今帕西只是静静地听着詹斯对他倾诉四年来的境遇，却鲜少提及自己的旧事。

他当然渴望能够多了解帕西一些，好弥补时间在他们之间隔出的空白。但是他并不曾对帕西提及心中的想法，不曾要求帕西将这些年来的经历和盘托出，只是常常和他安静地靠在壁炉旁，或是在午后一同去庄园里散步。于是庄园里的仆人们常常会看到——庄园主遗孀的一对孪生子肩并肩地漫步过庄园的每一寸土壤，偶尔还能看到詹斯牵过帕西的手。他对紧握的那只手，牵着的那个人是那样珍爱，仿佛他松开手的下一刻，他的世界就会如流沙般消逝在他眼前。

尽管并不是每一个仆人都拥有开明的思想，但毫无疑问，没有人会否认，他们两个岁月静好的模样，会让人情不自禁联想到所谓的地久天长。

眼下正是玫瑰花盛开的季节。园中的玫瑰深红的似晚霞，殷红的则似汩汩流动的鲜血。方才他们路过花园时，詹斯却突然注意到一朵隐藏在层层叠叠的枝叶中的粉玫瑰。那是一种古怪的玫瑰灰色，不由得让他想起梅吉最喜欢的雪纺连衣裙。他情不自禁伸出手将它折下，举到帕西的耳边。帕西先是愕然地看了他一眼，在詹斯小心翼翼地将玫瑰别在他的领口时，他垂下头，好不容易才掩盖住脸上泛起的红晕与羞怯的笑容。

“你还记得吗？”詹斯突然问道，“德罗海达的那场大火。那个时候我们都还年幼。时隔多年，我已不记得都发生了些什么——只知道它带走了父亲，还有斯图尔特。”

他说到这里就停了下来，但帕西立刻就明白他想要说什么——那场大火席卷了德罗海达，烧光了每一寸土木。听老一辈的人说，那时空气中漂浮着的细屑多半是玫瑰的灰烬。十多年以后，他们已不再记得当时的衰败，眼前只剩下庄园的繁盛。

如今连玫瑰都一簇簇地复兴了。

“我几乎都要忘了他们的样子。”詹斯低声说道。“我想，如果他们还在，如今都会是什么样子呢？”

菲会对帕迪感到愧疚吗？

斯图尔特——那个长得最像菲的男孩，倘若他还活着，如今也该成家立业了吧？

“我常常想，时间的力量远远超乎我的想象。我们在悉尼求学的日子仿佛还是昨天，转眼间战争已经结束。昔日的伤痛不是随时间淡去，就是被人下狠心抛弃了，好在将来再度提起时不再重复当时的痛苦。”

正如那串钉入帕西体内的子弹一般。弹壳早已被悉数取出，伤痕也已结痂脱落。他们默契地不再提起，只是希望对方不再对那时的锥心刺骨耿耿于怀。

唯独几乎要失去帕西时的痛苦烙在詹斯心上，成了一道永不能愈合的伤口，而他也竭力让那痛苦保持新鲜，因为这是让他永远珍爱帕西如初的唯一方式。

这些话詹斯并没有说出口。即便他绝大多数时候都在滔滔不绝，在某些时候他却显得过分含蓄了。他截住话头，预备探身去揽住帕西时，帕西毫无预料地紧紧握住了他的手。

帕西不大擅长表达自己，有些话早在他不辞千里去到基兰博的时候就已淤积在他的心中，在他们携手漫步之时也曾数度要脱口而出。而眼下，曾经萦绕在他心中的千言万语统统化作空白，有些话他们自然不必说出口。

德罗海达的八月，燎原的野火，玫瑰的灰烬。

“永生难忘。”

3

“你还记得吗？

“德罗海达的那场大火。那个时候我们都还年幼。

“昔日的伤痛不是随时间淡去，就是被人下狠心抛弃了，好在将来再度提起时不再重复当时的痛苦。”

唯有我对你——

** “永生难忘。”**

END


End file.
